Elfen Park
by Horouka
Summary: One-shot. Pequeña mezcla entre South Park y el final del anime Elfen Lied, podría ser el piloto de una historia más larga, qué se yo. Style.


**Aquí yo vuelvo con un segundo one-shot, ojalá les guste y si no, pueden golpear a Ted (saca una tabla con muchas astillas)**

**Ted: ¡Eh, a mí no me metas en tus relatos de mierda!**

**Klaus: Te jodes, tío (muestra la tabla en forma amenazadora)**

* * *

><p>Elfen Park: Epílogo<p>

Un chico pelinegro de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba sentado en una escalera, mirando meláncolicamente los escalones que se extendían por debajo suyo.

El nombre de ese chico...era Stan Marsh.

De repente, al sentir una presencia detrás suyo no pudo evitar levantarse y voltear a ver quién era.

Se encontró con un pelirrojo de cabellos rizados y alborotados, con tan sólo una protuberancia ósea semejante a la oreja de un gato, y la otra protuberancia izquierda apenas se notaba, pues había sido rota recientemente en una pelea con el silpelit más fuerte que existía.

-¿Y esa herida?-se extrañó el pelinegro al ver el hilo de sangre en el rostro del pelirrojo, el cual repondía al nombre de Kyle.

-Tranquilo, no es nada-respondió el diclonius con la mirada fija en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes se sentarón en el escalón más alto.<p>

-Cuando era niño-empezó-...el niño con el que jugué, y Nyu...ustedes son los mismos¿cierto?

-Yo...nací para acabar con la humanidad-confesó el pelirrojo.

Stan le miró con sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

-En cinco años-continuó, evitando su mirada-, todos los bebés serán como yo...-Stan le miró anonadado- Y si eso pasa...tú no sobrevivirás.

Stan no cabía en sí de asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los finos labios del chico.

-Stan, tú apareciste de pronto en este infierno-cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente-...Me diste un breve momento de felicidad. Con el hecho de haber pasado estos días contigo, soy feliz-sus ojos se humedecieron y esquivó la mirada del ojiazul, temblando un poco-...Yo siempre quise pedirte perdón-se doblegó en sí mismo, apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas-, sólo por eso soporté todo y he logrado sobrevivir-de pronto se enderezó y su mirada llorosa se cruzó con la de Marsh, el cual le observaba con preocupación.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, pero los brazos de Stan alrededor suyo se lo impidieron al instante.

-¡No te vayas!-exclamó con desesperación.

Kyle abrió los ojos sobremanera, no comprendía...

-¿Por qué?¡Si yo maté a tu familia!-interrogó, confundido.

-¡No comprendo!-replicó el moreno. El diclonius se quedó boquiabierto al escucharle- Yo nunca podré perdonarte por matar a Shelly y a mi padre- Kyle cerró los ojos con pesar- ¡Pero, Pero! Si vuelves a hacer daño a alguien más, viviré con la culpa el resto de mi vida.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron así por unos segundos, y luego el mayor volvió a hablar.

-El niño solitario que conocí hace años, y Nyuu...Yo te quiero-concluyó.

El diclonius no pudo soportar esa confesión, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, y sólo podía llorar en silencio.

-Stan...-susurró. Lentamente, sus manos sujetaron los brazos de Marsh, y deshizo el abrazo, para luego girarse, mirarle a los ojos, depositar sus manos los hombros de Stan, acercar sus labios...

Y besarlo.

Mientras el beso duraba, los recuerdos de la infancia que pasó junto a Stan lo invadieron. El bosque, la caja musical, el zoológico, el sonrojo que le producía cuando él le tomaba de la mano, todo.

El beso acabó y Kyle le miró a los ojos, acarició la pálida mejilla de su amado y dijo:

-Sólo...quería olvidar todo- le dio una caricia al negro cabello-, y estar contigo por siempre.

-Nyuu...-murmuró Stan, desconociendo el verdadero nombre del pelirrojo.

-Lamento haberte causado tanto daño-se diculpó con tristeza- ...Lo siento.

-Tú también-Kyle soltó su rostro-... Tú también has sufrido mucho ¿verdad?

Kyle le miró con ternura. Stan volvió a abrazarle, y el otro le correspondió. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y luego Marsh posó sus labios sobre el níveo cuello, para que el otro lo recibiera gustoso y algo sonrojado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Kyle.

* * *

><p>-¡Apunten!-un oficial de policía dio la orden al resto, los cuales estaban acorralado a Kyle con sus armas. Pero el diclonius parecía inmutable. No tenía miedo del descenlace y no estaba dispuesto a usar sus vectores. Se dejaría morir, no quería causar más daño a nadie.<p>

-¡Fuego!

Las balas no se hicieron esperar, y de lejos se podía apreciar como un cuerno perteneciente al pelirrojo se desprendía producto de los balazos.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasó?- una voz femenina se escuchó en la casa, en clara queja- Si no te apuras, no recibirás nada de comida.<p>

-Ya entiendo, Wendy-contestaba el pelinegro, sentado en el piso. En su mano miraba la ostra rosada, y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que cierto pelirrojo triste se la había entregado, para reemplazar una que había roto antes.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió la morena cuando encontró a Stan en esa manera.

- ¿Ah? Nada...-respondió él, guardando la ostra en la caja de madera que tenía al frente. Wendy le miró con tristeza, comprendiendo todo.

* * *

><p>-Parece que te estás volviendo mejor con esos brazos, Tweek- Butters halagó al rubio de cabello alborotado que se hallaba junto a él cocinando.<p>

-Ah, vamos, cualquiera puede hacerlo-replicó al otro rubio.

-Al menos nada se está quemando-agregó Butters, divertido.

-¡Oye, qué cruel!-se ofendió en broma.

Ambos callaron, sonrientes.

Wendy servía los tazones con arroz en la mesa.

-Wendy-advirtió el pelinegro-, hay un plato de sobra.

- _Él_ hubiese querido comer también...-respondió.

-Ah, es cierto.

El plato que le correspondía a Kyle se encontraba boca abajo, con sus palillos al costado.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-los cuatro, sentados en la mesa, agradecieron fue el primero en comer.

-¡Ah, rico!- aprobó con gusto.

- Oh, es la primera vez que pruebas el soumen (1), ¿cierto?-notó Wendy.

-Sí-respondió el tembloroso rubio-, no tuve la oportunidad de probarlos antes-todos se fijaron en la expresión triste de Tweek-. Hay tantas cosas bellas...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Tantas...-recordó a Cartman, el silpelit más fuerte, pero que sólo quería el amor de un padre, y a Kyle.

-Tweek...-balbuceó Butters. Tweek se enderezó al instante y se retiró las lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¡Gah, lo siento!-volvió a sonreír- ¡Bueno, comamos!-estiró su brazo hacia el plato de comida en el centro de la mesa.

- Adelante-apremió Wendy-, si no comes, no vas a crecer.

Se escucharon los ladridos del cachorrito de Butters, Wanta.

-Me pregunto si tendremos visita-comentó la pelinegra.

-Voy a ver-Stan se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Wanta movía la cola y luchaba por liberarse de la cadena que lo amarraba a su caseta, sin dejar de ladrar. Afuera se distinguía una fina silueta, aunque no podría decirse con exactitud quién estaba detrás de la puerta . Stan se calzó sus pantuflas y se dispuso a ir a abrirla, cuando la cajita músical terminó su melodía y el viejo reloj del abuelo, que nunca funcionaba, movió sus manijas, dando el mediodía y dando campanadas.

-¿Eh?-Stan se giró a verlo, sorprendido- Funciona...-murmuró con asombro.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **El Sōmen ( ****素麺****, ****そうめん****, Sōmen?) es un pasta muy fina empleada en la cocina japonesa elaborado con harina de trigo. Estos fideos se sirven generalmente fríos y poseen menos de 1.3 mm de diámetro. La distinción entre el sōmen y el siguiente fideo más grueso, el hiyamugi (existiendo aún más grueso, el: udon) es que el sōmen es estirado mientras que el hiyamugi y el udon son cortados.**

**Perdonen si quedó como una mierda DX pero es el segundo que hago y no tengo mucha experiencia.**

**Y también perdonen aquellos que esperaban un final como el del manga de , pero no me gustó ese final.**

**Y se preguntarán de dónde jodidos habré sacad la loca idea de Kyle como diclonius...Bueno, esa idea me carcomía desde hace días y esto podría ser el piloto de una historia más larga ¿no creen? Bueno, también depende de los reviews que dejen XD**

**Ted: La historia fue una mierda...**

**Klaus: ¡Tú eres el mierda! **

**Ted: ¿No tienes algo más que decir? **

**Klaus: ¡Ah, sí! (saca un papel de su bolsillo) Perdón a TODAS las personas a quienes con mi fanfic he causado traumas psicológicos, epilepsia, diarrea, VIH, gripe, ántrax, etc. Pero se joden porque ya leyeron y...**

**Ted: (le da una colleja) ¡Así no se pide disculpas!**

**Klaus: TT_TT''**


End file.
